Bancy's Mistake
Bancy's Mistake 'is a 2015 traditionally-animated crossover short film that is based on the 1953 ''Donald Duck ''cartoon, ''Don's Fountain of Youth. Unlike its original location in the Everglades, this short takes place at Wackytoons Studio, where the two-part pilot for Bonkers ''took place. In this cartoon, Bancy, having fed-up with Alvey Finkle and Jim and Tim Possible's antics, decides to act like a younger cousin, in order to fool the young nephew trio into taking care of him. This crossover short film was released in theaters and IMAX during Friday, December 4th, 2015 with Disney & PIXAR's Reissue of "Monsters University" after it was showcased from June 2015 until Mid-July 2015 at Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' ultimate Disney/PIXAR/Bancy/Don Bluth/Chuck Jones/Tom and Jerry/Hanna-Barbera/Aardman/LAIKA/Nicktoons convention, "Bancy-Fest", led by Michael Igafo-Te'o and his friend, Andrew Steiner, on the same time as the opening premiere of Disney & PIXAR's latest feature film of June 2015 entitled "Inside Out" as part of the first "Bancy-Fest" convention's well-paid salute to "Inside Out" complete with lithograph copies of actual stills from "Inside Out", A "Non-Production Art Cel" of Bancy trying to get his autograph from Riley Andersen (drawn on pencil and paper by Michael and inked-and-painted onto an acetate cel by two members of the Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' Vintage Ink & Paint Unit) in a similar "Xerox" look on the outlines, (mocked using a Black "All-Stabilo" Pencil which, according the "Cartoon Colour" online catalogue, adheres to many art surfaces such as paper, bristol board, illustration board and animation cels of the three more durable yet non-flammable type; celluloid acetate, triacetate and mylar) and even merchandising on "Inside Out". (including plush doll replicas of Joy, Sadness, Fear, Anger, Disgust and Bing Bong) Summary After The Opening Credits, (tune to the song "The Walrus and the Carpenter" from "Alice in Wonderland") Bancy McMouser (Keith Ferguson) takes his friends, Alvey Finkle (Elizabeth Daily) and Jim and Tim Possible (both voiced by Spencer Fox) on a tour of Wackytoons Studio. Their first sight along the way is the filming of ''Mickey Monkey. ''However, Bancy realizes that Jim, Tim, and Alvey are focusing on reading a comic book of ''The Incredibles ''rather than seeing the actual cartoon studio itself, so Bancy angrily snatches the comic book from them, which causes an argument between Bancy and the three nephews. '' ''Bancy's Cousin Toby Ratwaller (Charlie Adler), who was sleeping in the trunk of Bancy's car, asks him what happened. Bancy explains that they are at the studio by special request of their family friend, Bonkers. D. Bobcat. Toby goes back to sleep. When Bancy reads the sign for "Soundstage 13", Bancy realizes that the studio uses it now for filming new ''Tom & Jerry ''cartoon shorts and decides to get even with Toby, Jim, Tim, and Alvey. So, Bancy stops the car and puts on his blue-striped PJ's over his clothes. Next, he runs inside Soundstage 13 and screams for the Tweebs, Alvey, and Toby to "save" him. They rush over to the soundstage's dressing room but, unfortunately for them, when they found him: Bancy has become their baby cousin as well as acting like Nibbles. (OH NO!) Bancy tackles Alvey to the ground and loosens the Tweebs' belts, causing their pants to fall down, revealing their boxer shorts. Bancy snatches the Tweebs' comic book, but is snatched out of his hands by the Tweebs, who give it back to him vice-versa. Unfortunately, Bancy rips out a few pages from the comic book, causing Alvey to slap his hand, which causes Bancy to throw a tantrum. Jim, Tim, Toby, and Alvey complain about their misfortune with their "baby cousin", so they decide to use a flyswatter to spank Bancy, who believes that the boys have discovered the truth and grabs Nibbles to take his place. Alvey, Tim and Jim, and Toby believe that Bancy has shrunken even smaller, and they all mourn for their failure. Bancy is relieved to have them not figuring his entire prank out, until Tom chases after Bancy and Toby, as Jim and Tim toss Nibbles back-and-forth in a "Hot Potato"-like fashion, until Nibbles lands in Toby's hands. Tom Jr. from ''The Tom & Jerry Kids Show ''looks at the chase, feeling confused. After Bancy feels guilty for what he has done to the four boys, he decides to fix his mistake by giving Nibbles back to Jerry, and rushes into Soundstage 13's dressing room to change. After he comes out in his normal outfit, Bancy rescues Toby, Alvey, Jim, and Tim. As Jerry and Nibbles wave the boys "Goodbye", much to Bancy's embarrassment, Bancy and the boys leave Wackytoons Studio as Alvey, Jim, Tim and Toby all reluctantly wave "Goodbye" to Tom and The Mice. Ginger (Grey DeLisle) and Rick (Jason Alexander) meet up with Tom and ask him if he has received his lunch, to which Tom responds with a nod, as if to say, "Yes." Then, Rick, Ginger, Tom, Jerry, and Nibbles all head back to Soundstage 13 to finish filming their latest ''Tom & Jerry ''episode. Production After the massive success of ''"Un-Stoppable Bliss", Michael Igafo-Te'o, wrote his idea on "Bancy's Mistake" to Phil Nibbelink and Eric Goldberg, requesting them to become animators to work on the cartoon short after "Un-Stoppable Bliss" is released on DVDs and Blu-Ray discs as a "bonus feature" to DVD Disc 4 and Blu-Ray Disc 2 on copies of "Kim Possible: The Complete Third and Fourth Seasons" "Besides Kim Possible, there's also "Tom and Jerry" and many other of my cartoon favorites," claimed Michael in an interview. "Especially if those 2D animated cartoons are rather animated on pencil and paper or, sometimes animated with a graphics tablet and 2D animation software (rather "Toon Boom" or "Adobe Flash") on computers." He has been believing that Jim and Tim Possible are originally mentioned as The "Tweebs" since The Season 1 "Kim Possible" episode entitled "The Twin Factor" that I've decided that could Michelle's preteen brother Alvey and the tweebs be casted as Donald's Nephews and Bancy with his cousin Toby as themselves?" Before work began on Un-Stoppable Bliss, Michael designed an animatic (also known as a "storyboard reel" or a "lecia reel") using "Toon Boom Storyboard Pro" software "Not Only I Began Working on a bit of My Pet Project entitled "Curse of The Invisible Ollie" which is a 6-minute traditionally-animated short film but, after working on the digital storyboards for "Un-Stoppable Bliss" and my next crossover short film, "Bancy's Mistake", I'll plan to finish off "Curse of The Invisible Ollie" after I work on "Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident" for my friend, Andrew Steiner, who has been diagnose with autism like Me and was born on the same year as 1994 but, alas, I Was Born on September 9th, 1994 then Andrew was born on October 1994 second which marks that Andrew and I are different from each other." Nevertheless, Michael will resume working on "Curse of The Invisible Ollie" as swaps locations from working on "Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident" and "Bancy's Mistake" to finishing off "Bancy's Odyssey". "You See, I've Been Wanting to Re-Create the Traditional Animation/CGI Blend that was originally used in Disney animated films of the 80s and 90s such as 1988's "Oliver and Company" which is one of my favorite Disney movies," continued Michael in his interview. "I know it sounds a little out of fashion but to make it up for outdated pen plotters, my animation studio's 'Special Process Development' Unit known as "Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders" have developed some software for Mac OS X and Windows users called "CGI-to-2D Pen Mouser" which is a "hidden-line removal-toon rendering hybrid" plug-in for Autodesk's Maya and other new CGI software including "Blender" and "Softimage" for Animator's Sake." The purpose of the revision of 2D traditional animation combined with 3D CGI the 80s way that, after Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders develop the prototype of "CGI-to-2D Pen Mouser" -- a.k.a. "The Michael Igafo-Te'o CGI-to-2D Rendering System" -- for Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' Newly-Opened Visual Effects Unit on the unit's batch of "iMac" and "Windows 7" Desktop Computers even though the PC version of "CGI-to-2D Pen Mouser" is recommended for Windows XP, Vista, 7 and Newer while the Mac version is recommended for Mac OS X Lion, Mountain Lion, Mavericks or Newer. During Pre-Production on "Bancy's Mistake, There Are Different Looks on The Characters like when The Tweebs have 4-Fingered Hands (3 Fingers and a Thumb) instead of 5-Fingered Hands (4 Fingers and a Thumb) as well as Tom, Jerry and Nibbles having their Mid-1950s look, (as seen in the CinemaScope "Tom and Jerry" cartoons from 1953 until 1958) and even the "black outlines" over the edges of the human characters, Rick and his wife Ginger off of "The New Tom and Jerry Show" as mentioned by Michael Igafo-Te'o. "The Big Guy with Autism Wanted The Tweebs to have a Cartoon-y Look along with Tom and the Mice drawn in their Mid-1950's look" claimed veteran Disney animator Eric Goldberg in an interview. Michael's character, Alvey Finkle is drawn to be Michelle Finkle's preteen little brother with red hair similar to Michelle's hair, Fix-It Felix Junior-esq. Facial Expressions but in a "Glen Keane"-esq. look, A Two-Tone Blue Ringer Shirt similar to the Red-and-White Ringer Shirt worn by Danny Fenton of The Nicktoons Fame, A White Tank-Top Shirt and White Dot-patterned Teal Boxer Shorts, Gray Cargo Pants and, yes, Socks and Blue-and-White Converse Sneakers similar to the Green-and-White ones worn by Mike Patterson. "I Cannot Believe that "Cartoon Satire" and "Cat and Mouse Cartoons" are different than REAL Cat and Mouse Cartoons!" claimed Elizabeth Daily, the voice of Alvey Finkle. The Bancy Studio Staff used some main aspects on The 1953 Donald Duck Cartoon entitled "Don's Fountain of Youth" and the 2-Part pilot episode of the Disney Afternoon original series "Bonkers". "What IF Bancy takes The Boys - Alvey and The Tweebs with Bancy's Cousin Toby Ratwaller - to Wackytoons Studio unlike when Donald Duck takes his nephews - Huey, Dewey and Louie - to the Everglades of Florida?" continued Michael in his interview. They Also used the main aspect of The 2014 "Mickey Mouse" Cartoon entitled "Mickey Monkey". "We've Wanted Mickey and Minnie and Donald and Goofy to have the same looks as in the "Mickey Mouse Works" shorts but with Mickey and Minnie have 50s-esq. facial expressions, Minnie having a White Dot-patterned Red Dress on her body and Red Bow on her head like in the "Mickey Mouse Works" shorts, Donald Duck having a Black bowtie like in his earlier cartoons, and Goofy resembling his 90s counterpart in "Goof Troop" but with an Orange turtleneck shirt and black vest with Blue Pants and Brown Shoes similar to the clothes used in "A Goofy Movie" for Animator's Sake!" Voice Cast Keith Ferguson as Bancy McMouser Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller Elizabeth Daily as Alvey Finkle Spencer Fox as Jim and Tim Possible Chris Diamantopolous as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy Grey DeLisle as Ginger Jason Alexander as Rick Pamela Segall as Tom Junior Animation and Post-Production Crew '''Producer and Director and Writer and Digital Storyboard Sketch Artist: Michael Igafo-Te'o Co-Producer: Andrew Steiner Co-Director: Dan Povenmire Production Designers: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Eric Goldberg Chief Animators: (ALL CREDITED) ERIC GOLDBERG - Bancy/Nibbles/Jim and Tim/Tom Junior/Tom and Jerry MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O - Toby/Tom Junior PHIL NIBBELINK - Alvey/Tom and Jerry/Bancy/Jim and Tim/Donald Duck/Goofy Goof ANDREAS DEJA - Jim and Tim/Toby/Rick and Ginger/Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse Assistant Animators: (ALL UNCREDITED) MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O - Toby/Bancy/Tom and Jerry/Nibbles/Jim and Tim ERIC GOLDBERG - Bancy/Tom and Jerry/Toby/Nibbles WILL FINN - Alvey/Jim and Tim/Tom Junior MARK HENN - Rick and Ginger/Nibbles/Mickey Mouse In-Betweeners: DAVID BLOCK - Jim and Tim/Alvey/Tom Junior/Nibbles/Rick and Ginger BOB SCOTT - Bancy/Jim and Tim/Alvey/Jerry/Goofy/Minnie Clean-Up Animators: MARK HENN - Bancy/Toby/Jim and Tim/Nibbles/Donald Duck/Mickey Mouse DOUG FRANKEL - Toby/Tom/Tom Junior/Nibbles/Rick and Ginger 3D Cel-Shaded CG Animation: '''DOROTHY McKIM - Bancy's AMC Pacer Wagon/3D Backgrounds (Including the Interior of Sound Stage 13!!!) '''Background Paintings: Sai Ping Lok and Chris Holt Production Managers: Jackie Igafo-Te'o and Billy "Big Papa" Igafo-Te'o and Dave Steiner Featuring the Archival Production Music of: Oliver Wallace and George Bruns Scott Bradley and Christopher Willis Animation Scanning and B.G. Scanning, Digital Ink & Paint and Compositing Provided by: MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O FILM PRODUCTIONS Film Editing and Post-Production Sound: MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O FILM EDITING SERVICES (Film Editing, Film Lab Processing and Negative Cutting) MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O SOUND SERVICES (Sound Effects Editing and Sound Dubbing) Production Supervisor: Samantha Garcia Computer Hardware Suppliers: TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES INC. and DIGICEL FLIPBOOK SOFTWARE APPLE COMPUTERS INC. and MICROSOFT WINDOWS AUTODESK TECHNOLOGIES INC. and HEWLETT-PACKARD Traditional Animation Material Suppliers: CARTOON COLOR COMPANY INC. and CHROMACOLOR INTERNATIONAL LIGHT FOOT and PALOMINO BLACKWING PENCILS Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Fanfic Disney Cartoons Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons